


Domestic Bliss (Sort of)

by malmal88



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Buck and Eddie are Dumb, Christopher Diaz Has Two Dads, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Multiple POV's, Tumblr Prompt, acting married before they're dating, domestic Buck and Eddie, dumb and in love, mentions surgery, only happy endings to be found here, rating changed to T for one instance of slight potty mouth and an inferred dirty comment, tiniest bit of angst but not between characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malmal88/pseuds/malmal88
Summary: *Edit I just noticed chapter two was missing  the last two paragraphs. That has been fixed.From promptabuddie:imeaniguessthatsfine: 5 times someone else witnessed Buddie being very domestic, and 1 time they all did (and it’s like their wedding or something)-/-/-ORBuck and Eddie are acting more and more coupley. Too bad they're not actually together. Hopefully they'll figure it out soon.
Relationships: Eddie Diaz & Firehouse 118 Crew, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Firehouse 118 Crew, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley & Christopher Diaz
Comments: 239
Kudos: 1119
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	1. Hen and Karen

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not sure this will be exactly what the original prompter had in mind. Each chapter will be domestic buddie from the point of view of a different character. 
> 
> I hope to finish most of it this weekend. I know what each chapter POV will be and what will happen. Just have to get it out of my brain. I tend to be incapable of writing less than 1200 words at a time, so it may bleed into another week or two. 
> 
> I hope you like it.

“What do you think, Denny, this a good spot?” Hen asks, stopping at an empty patch of grass that is well shaded by three large trees. 

“Hmm,” Denny looks around, thinking. “It’s close to the playground. And there’s room for Chris and his dad when they get here. It’s perfect!” He nods, dropping his backpack. 

“Well then, let’s get set up,” Karen agrees. The two women work in easy tandem. Hen spreads out their blanket then turns and riffles through their bag for sunblock while Karen gets Nia settled. Hen squeezes a generous amount into her hand then passes the bottle to her wife. They get both kids sunblocked quickly, silently passing the tube back and forth. 

While Hen pulls toys for Nia out of their bag, Karen goes over the rules with Denny. He runs off to play while they wait for the Diaz boys. Hen and Karen finally sit back on the blanket, Nia between them. Karen is just handing Hen her water bottle when Chris appears in front of them. 

“Dad! Buck! I found them,” he shouts, looking over his shoulder at the two men who are trailing behind, caught up in conversation. “Hi Hen and Karen,” Christopher grins. 

“Hi Christopher. I didn’t know Buck was coming today,” Hen greets, moving to stop Nia who lurches forward, pudgy arms reaching out for the little boy. 

“Why wouldn’t he? Buck belongs with us.” Chris pulls his arm out of one crutch and carefully lowers himself to the ground. 

“You, know you’re right buddy. I should have known,” Hen placates. Nia squeals in delight reaching out again. “Can I hold her?” he asks. Hen figures if he found her question of Buck’s presence odd, he’s already moved on. 

“You want a hug from Chris sweetheart?” Karen asks, lifting Nia onto wobbly legs and helping her walk across the uneven ground. 

As Chris pulls the one-year-old onto his lap, Eddie and Buck finally catch up. Buck is carrying an actual picnic basket, which is a little impressive and somehow not at all surprising. Hen watches as matching dopey smiles overtake their faces at the sight of Chris with her youngest kid. She can’t blame them really, it is the most adorable sight. Chris is whispering to Nia, and peppering her face with kisses. 

“Nice of you boys to join us,” Karen teases, drawing their attention to her. 

“Hi, Karen, Hen,” Eddie gives them an easy smile. The two men quickly lay out their blanket and set their things down. 

“Hey, Buddy, why don’t you pass Nia back to her moms and so I can put your sunblock on. Denny is probably wondering where you are,” Buck pulls a tube of sunblock from the side pocket of the backpack Eddie has on. 

“Okay, Buck” Chris agrees easily. Hen pulls Nia off his lap and settles the toddler back between herself and Karen, offering her a toy. Hen watches as Buck squats in front of Chris and sunblocks him with practiced ease. 

He places a dollop on Chris’s nose, then pauses in faux contemplation. “What do you think, wanna rock the tourist look?” 

“No, Buck.” Chris laughs, bringing his hand up and rubbing the lotion in. Buck grins at Eddie over Chris’s shoulder. Eddie raises his eyes and shakes his head in fond exasperation as he settles himself diagonally across their blanket, legs stretched out in front of him. Buck’s smile, already etched across his entire face, manages to brighten somehow, and Hen feels like an intruder on a private moment. She glances over at her wife, to find that Karen is staring resolutely past Buck, fighting back a smile. 

“Ready to go find Denny?” Buck tosses the sunscreen bottle in Eddie’s direction. 

“Yeah. Can I go by myself?” 

“Sure superman,” Buck stands and moves to help Chris up.

“I don’t need help,” Chris states. 

“Of course you don’t,” Buck holds his hands up in front of himself, palms flat, and takes a step back. While Buck watches as Chris uses his crutches to leverage himself up, Hen watches Eddie. Eddie who hasn’t said two words during the whole interaction and is now talking quietly with Karen. Eddie’s eyes flit over towards his son briefly, then to Buck, then back to Karen, never pausing in his conversation. 

Chris makes his way across the short distance to the play area. Denny, as if sensing his friend’s arrival comes running over to him, and the two boys walk up the ramp of the structure. “They grow up too fast, don’t they?” she asks when Buck plops himself down next to Eddie. 

“Way too fast,” he agrees, scooping Nia up into his arms. Buck lays down, his legs bent at the knee, feet flat on the ground and props his head up on Eddie’s thigh. Eddie looks down at him but doesn’t say anything. “You won’t grow up too fast will you cutie?” he asks, standing Nia on his stomach. Nia giggles and bounces on her legs, each small hand curled around one of Buck’s fingers. Buck makes faces at Nia, getting her to giggle louder. Eddie’s attention is now focused on the man half in his lap, his conversation with Karen forgotten. His lip is turned up, eyes soft as he watches Buck interact with the baby. 

Hen stifles a laugh when Karen, rolls her eyes and gives up on trying to get Eddie’s attention back. Her wife slides closer and tucks into her side. “Well, I really can’t compete with that,” Karen nods toward Buck and Nia. 

“I’m sorry baby,” Hen kiss her temple 

“It’s weird that they’re not dating. They act married,” Karen leans her head onto Hen’s shoulder as they openly watch the other couple. Eddie’s hands are resting on Buck’s shoulders, his head leaned down as he joins Buck in cooing at Nia. 

“You’re telling me. Be happy you don’t have to deal with them during 24-hour shifts,” Hen whispers against her ear. 

Karen laughs softly, “yes, I am happy about that.” The two lapse into a comfortable silence. Hen closes her eyes and breathes in. Karen is cuddled up to her with both their children’s attention happily occupied elsewhere. Hen is lost to her thoughts. There are beams of sunlight filtering through the trees, warming her face. A gentle steady breeze has Karen’s curls tickling at her cheek. Moments like this are few and far between. She is determined to enjoy every second of it. 

Hen is dozing when a gentle elbow to her side has her eyes fluttering open and looking down at her wife. Karen has her finger over her mouth as she gestures with her head over at their friends. Buck has moved some, now laying between Eddie’s legs, his head against Eddie’s stomach. Eddie is leaning down, his chin atop Buck’s head. His arms trail along his friend’s chest as he gently pretends to grab at Nia’s feet. Both men are making faces and talking to her as they play. They are wearing matching contented looks, that Hen so rarely sees on either of their faces.

“Okay, I need evidence of this.” Hen murmurs, grabbing her phone from where she’d left it on the blanket next to her. She takes a short video and snaps a sneaky picture. 

“Save that, when they pull their heads from their you-know-where’s it’ll be a nice gift.”

“Yeah. Or you know, a gentle shove in the right direction when I have the picture blown up to poster size and hang it in the firehouse.”

“Henrietta Wilson you better not,” Karen pulls away some and wacks her arm.

“Better not what?” Buck asks, lifting his head and looking over at them.

“She said she wanted to eat Denny’s cookies since they haven’t come back for lunch yet,” Karen lies without missing a beat. Hen is more than a little impressed by her quick thinking. 

“Not cool Hen,” Buck smirks, shaking his head. 

“Yeah yeah, why don’t you two pass the baby back and go find the boys. We should eat,” Hen holds out her hands for Nia. Buck doesn’t move at first, nor does Eddie, one hand still clasped around a small baby foot. Buck is fully pouting and Eddie looks reluctant. Hen rolls her eyes and is about to say something else, but Karen beats her to it. 

“Come on, give me my baby back. If you two want one, you need to have your own,” Karen uses their moment of stunned distraction to gently pull Nia away. It’s all Hen can do not to laugh. The two men avoid each other's eyes, their cheeks pink. 

“Go get the boys, we’ll get things ready for lunch,” Hen directs again. After another long pause, the two men awkwardly rocket to their feet and are off looking for Chris and Denny. 

“Oh, I shouldn’t have said that,” Karen worries at her lip. Hen does laugh then, loud and full-bellied. She pulls her wife in and kisses her soundly, Nia grumbling in between them. 

“You were amazing, and if I weren’t already married to you I would have proposed on the spot,” Hen vows. Karen preens at the compliment, and Hen can’t help but pull her in for another kiss. Nia whines her displeasure at being squished between her mothers. “Sorry sweetie, Momma can’t help it, your Mommy is too amazing,” Hen pulls Nia into her arms and smacks a kiss to her forehead. 

“I thought you two were getting everything ready for lunch?” 

Hen looks up to see Buck, Chris perched high on his shoulders. Eddie is still further back walking with Denny, the little boy talking to him animatedly. “I got caught up,” Hen looks over at Karen adoringly. 

In a quick and complicated movement that just about stops Hen’s heart, Buck drops Chris from his shoulders onto the boys’ blanket, causing his pseudo-son to laugh with glee. “Yeah, okay fair,” he glances up at Eddie, smiling to himself. 

When Eddie and Denny finally make it over them, Eddie plops down next to Buck, shoulder to shoulder. Eddie whispers something to Chris causing the young boy to smile and clap excitedly. The two men share a soft look before turning to their picnic basket. Maybe, Hen thinks, just maybe they are not as clueless as they seem.


	2. Chimney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chimney was supposed to be going to the store with Buck. Of course Eddie ended up tagging along. He shouldn't have expected anything less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love for the first chapter! I hope this one is just as enjoyable!

Chimney is just finishing tying his shoes when there is a knock at his door, followed by the creak of it opening. “Chim? We’re here,” Buck’s voice sounds from behind him.

Chimney quirks an eyebrow. We? Buck was supposed to be helping him shop for the upcoming dinner he and Maddie are hosting for a couple they met at a parenting class. Normally they would order out, but the pregnancy hormones have Maddie - what did she call it? _nesting_ \- and this week that means cooking a nutritious meal for their new friends. 

Chimney knew there was no way this would turn out well. Unable to disappoint his pregnant girlfriend, he decided to ask Buck for a quick cooking lesson. Buck had even agreed to go to the store with him, not trusting Chimney’s ability to buy the right ingredients. He had not mentioned that anyone else was tagging along. 

Turning around Chimney sees Buck and Eddie moving away from the door into the apartment. Chimney pops a bubble with his gum to fight back the smirk. The success of his dinner party lies precariously in this man’s hands, and Chimney promised himself he wouldn’t tease or give Buck a hard time today. At least not until after Buck had walked him through the steps of making a lasagna. 

“Hey guys,” he stands and moves toward them. “You gonna help teach me to make lasagna, Eddie?” 

“God no. Apparently, I was being ‘mopey,’ so I got dragged along,” Eddie bumps his shoulder into Buck’s. 

“Dare I ask why?” Chimney walks over to where he’d tossed his keys and wallet, and tucks them into his pockets.

Eddie mumbles something he doesn’t quite catch shifting his weight from one foot to the other. “Um, what?” Chimney looks between the two men quizzically. 

“Eddie was supposed to have an afternoon with Abuela. But she ditched him. For a date,” Buck’s tone is teasing and gleeful. 

Chimney doesn’t know what to say to that, so instead, he claps Eddie on the shoulder. “Well, her loss is our gain then. Let’s get this over with.” 

The three men end up taking Buck’s jeep. Although this was supposed to be his day out with his future brother and law, (Not that Buck knows that. He plans to wait until after the baby is born to ask. He can only handle one major life change at a time, okay?) Chimney finds himself third-wheeling in the back seat. 

His feet are on a scattered pile of fruit snack wrappers, and there is a mess of coloring supplies shoved haphazardly in the seatback pocket in front of him. Eyes hid behind his sunglasses, Chimney lets himself roll them. Hard. These two morons claim to be single. They may be able to fool themselves, but they can’t fool him. 

The oblivious idiots have spent ten minutes planning out the week's schedule - who is picking up Chris what day (Eddie on Monday and Wednesday, Buck on Tuesday and Thursday, and together on Friday) which one of them is going to take Abuela to the eye doctor (Buck), and whose turn it is to pay for pizza tomorrow (Eddie’s) - when Chim reaches his breaking point. 

“So Eddie, tell me about Abuela’s new beau,” he interrupts as the two start debating whether or not Eddie can fix a leaky sink faucet or if he (though Buck definitely used the pronoun we - Chimney is sure of it) should call a plumber. Eddie turns and looks back at him startled - like he forgot Chimney was there. Chimney pops another bubble with his gum. These morons will be the death of him. 

“Uh, his name is Alonso. They met at some senior’s bridge thing she goes to.” 

“Bingo, Eddie. They met at bingo at the senior center. And you call yourself her grandson,” he teases.

Eddie rolls his eyes. “You got a little brown on your nose there Buck,” Eddie quips. 

“You implying I’m an ass kisser?” Buck glances over at Eddie. 

“No. I’m stating it,” Eddie smiles, pleased with himself. Chimney has to literally bite his cheek so hard it’s painful to refrain from saying the dirty comment that pops into his head. 

Buck sighs dramatically but is grinning from ear to ear. “So Chim, how’d you get roped into this again?” Buck asks him. The sudden change of subject throws Chim for a second, but he recovers quickly and delves into the story about the friends they made at their parenting class and Maddie’s nesting phase. 

-/-/-/-

Shopping with Buck and Eddie is a whole nother experience. The two men share a cart. Which on its own isn’t all that odd. What is a little odd is that Buck pulls a shopping list from his pocket. It gets odder. As it turns out Buck’s list is not just the items for the lasagna. Unless of course, lasagna now includes string cheese and the same fruit snacks whose wrappers already litter Buck’s back seat. 

While they’re in the cereal aisle, Eddie reaches for a box of pancake mix. “Don’t you dare,” Buck warns, his back turned, pulling a box of Lucky Charms off the shelf. Eddie’s hand freezes, and he pulls it back with a huff. 

“There’s nothing wrong with pre-made pancake mix Buck. It tastes the same.” Eddie defends, though he puts his hand back on the cart. 

“Don’t let Bobby hear you say that. Or Abuela.” Buck chides. Eddie huffs again, but Buck ignores him. Instead, Buck puts the box of children’s cereal in the cart and moves further down the aisle, his eyes on his shopping list. Chimney would swear under pain of death that Eddie Diaz is _pouting_ as he follows with the cart. 

As the shopping expedition continues Buck tosses ingredients for the actual purpose of this trip into the cart. As he does he explains to Chim what some of them are for. They’re in the pasta aisle and Buck is lecturing about the benefit of using the fancy vacuum-sealed lasagne ribbons.

Honestly, Chimney couldn’t care less about the reasoning. He just needs to know what to buy. He looks over to Eddie for moral support in his exasperation. Only Eddie doesn’t notice him. Instead, he is gazing adoringly - because there is no other way to describe it - at Buck. The center of his attention is completely unaware of this as he drones on about how these lasagne are the only ones you should buy if you can’t make your own. 

Chimney isn’t sure why any of this is surprising to him. The two of them are constantly joined at the hip. The way they work together flawlessly is certainly its own kind of intimacy. Seeing this first hand is different though. He almost feels like he’s intruding on their family shopping trip, even though he is the reason they’re here to begin with. 

“Chimney?” Buck’s tone suggests that he’d called his name several times already. 

“Sorry Buckaroo. Just lost in thought for a second.”

“I asked if you needed anything else before we leave?” Buck says, amused. 

“No, I’m good if you guys are.” The three men head toward the checkout, Buck and Eddie now shoulder to shoulder. When they get to the front of the store Buck slips past Eddie with a hand to the small of his back. The touch is fleeting; subconscious, and Chimney would have missed it if he wasn't on red alert for signs of a shift in their relationship. 

With the shopping cart now in front of the two of them, Buck and Eddie stand pressed together as they make small talk with the woman running the register. The cashier seems to recognize them because she greets them familiarly and asks if Chris (yes, she uses his name) liked the yogurt he was excited to try last week. Buck pulls a six-pack of them out of the cart and holds it up with a smile. 

Eddie is standing in front of the card reader when Buck pulls out his wallet. He passes his card to Eddie who pushes it into the machine, _then types in the PIN,_ and Chimney nearly causes a scene; an accusal of a hidden relationship on the tip of his tongue. 

He makes it to the car. Not into the car, but near it. Still, he feels like he deserves some credit that there are no longer a bunch of people all around to hear his awkward question. “So uh, since when do you boys share a checking account?” He tries to keep his tone neutral, he does. From the defensive look on Buck’s face, he knows he misses the mark quite a bit. 

“We don’t. We know each other's information in case one of us doesn’t make it home. You know, like responsible adults.”

“Okay. But doesn’t Eddie have family for that? Isn’t it Maddie for you?” He should let it go, he should. It's none of his business. However, his mouth is moving faster than his brain.

“I don’t want that on Abuela and Pepa. And Buck didn’t think Maddie should have to deal with it alone.” Eddie’s tone is polite but firm. 

Chimney manages to mumble an apology, and pretends not to notice the gentle squeeze Eddie gives to the back of Buck’s neck. By the time they’ve all climbed into the jeep Buck is back to his cheery self. Eddie chatters about how excited Chris is to be an official taste tester for Chimney’s trial run lasagna. 

Chimney watches Eddie spread his arm across the back of Buck’s seat, fingers massaging gently into Buck’s shoulder. He slides his sunglasses onto his face to hide his expression. Then he sends up a silent prayer that he’ll make it through the entire night without sticking his foot in his mouth again. At the moment though, it’s looking like an insurmountable challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -This is turning into a real exercise in voice and characterization. I hope I did Chimney justice.  
> -Next up: Bobby  
> -No beta, just me and grammarly.


	3. Bobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late at night in the firehouse, Bobby helps the boys with a problem and gains some insight into their relationship. Kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bobby wasn't having pure fluff chapter for his chapter. There is still plenty of softness, and he planted a bit of a plot for me.

Bobby tosses his pen onto his desk with a groan and sits back in his chair. He scrubs his hand over his face then checks the clock on the wall. It’s fifteen hours into a twenty-four-hour shift. He’s spent the last two elbows deep in a backlog of paperwork. The shift had been busy all day until dinner. They made it through their meal, had two medical calls, and then nothing. Now it’s getting late. If the team hasn’t turned in yet he’s going to send them to the bunk room. If there is a pre-dawn call they will need to be alert and functioning. 

Standing, Bobby stretches. His shoulders pop and his back twinges courtesy of his physically taxing job and aging body. He grabs the empty coffee mug from his desk and walks toward the door. Once outside of his office he is pleased to find the station is quiet; the lights dim. 

As Bobby approaches the kitchen, he finds Buck and Eddie sitting at a table. They’re next to each other, bent over some papers with Buck’s laptop open near them, the screen dark. One of Eddie’s elbows is on the table, his head in that hand. His other is gripping a pen painfully tight. Buck is leaning into him talking softly. One arm is resting on the table, the other is under it somewhere. 

Bobby freezes in place, unsure if he should interrupt. Which is ridiculous, because it’s his firehouse. His rules. The two of them should have turned in with the rest of the crew. But something about the moment feels like he shouldn’t be there. Bobby bites back a sigh as he contemplates his options. Neither man looks up or notices him. He could turn around and head back to his office. 

Eddie’s head drops to the table with a thump. Buck uses the hand he has on the table to gently pry the pen from Eddie’s, before threading their fingers together. “It’s gonna be okay, Eddie.” Buck comforts, his voice just loud enough that Bobby can hear. Eddie says something back, his voice soft and muffled more by the table. Buck must understand though because he responds, “well, that’s just a little melodramatic. We’ll talk to Cap about it. He’ll understand.” 

Bobby seizes the opening. “Talk to Cap about what?” He walks into the kitchen, mug clutched in front of him as some kind of evidence and reasoning for his arrival. Both boys look over at him, Eddie’s head springing up so fast that Bobby’s neck aches in sympathy. 

“Uh, hey Bobby,” Buck smiles uneasily. 

“Everything okay?” Bobby walks behind them to the sink. He glances over in what he hopes is an inconspicuous manner, and sees that Buck’s other hand is on Eddie’s knee, his thumb rubbing circles there. It’s just odd enough that Bobby momentarily wonders if they’ve finally crossed the line they’ve been inching towards since Eddie’s first day. 

“No. Well, yes but not really,” Eddie hedges. Bobby stands at the sink and rinses out his cup. He chooses not to speak and waits for one of them to be ready to continue. A million different situations filter through his brain at once. 

Maybe Buck’s sick again. Maybe it’s Eddie this time. God, what if it’s Christopher? Maybe Eddie is going back to Texas. Bobby knows Buck would follow. Can he handle losing both of them? Bobby shakes his head clear of the thoughts and sets his cup on the dishrack. 

Slowly turning, Bobby leans back against the counter and waits. He can feel the wetness from the sink seep in through his shirt. He can’t be bothered to care though, his anxiety building with every second that ticks by. Eddie is fidgeting with his hands. Buck watches him patiently, his hand that had been holding Eddie’s now at the back of Eddie’s neck, fingers scratching gently at the base of his head. 

“Eddie, whatever it is you can tell me. I’ll help however I can,” Bobby’s voice sounds shaky to his own ears. Eddie must register his tone because he looks up and finally meets Bobby’s eyes. 

“Chris needs another surgery. It’s low risk, typical for kids with CP. It’s to help with his mobility since his last growth spurt. Chris wants to do it soon; wants more independence. He’s nervous though and hasn't been sleeping well. He asked - he wants Buck and I both to stay there with him. It’s three days in the hospital.” Eddie's voice cracks. 

Buck’s hand slides down to Eddie’s back and rubs it reassuringly. He nods at Buck, silently asking for Buck to finish asking for whatever they need. Bobby has already decided that whatever it is, he’ll move mountains to make it happen. Collectively the two men and Chris have been through more than anyone should have to in a lifetime, all in a year and a half. 

“We’re both scheduled the day of the surgery, and I’m scheduled on the last day of his hospital stay. Then there’s two weeks’ recovery at home - Carla can be there but he really wants one of us with him the whole time. We’re hoping you might be able to move some shifts around.” Buck’s eyes are shiny. 

Bobby fights back his own tears. Chris is so strong and brave and asks for nothing. He deserves to have both men with him if that’s what he wants. “Get me the dates. Consider the three hospital days done, I’ll take care of it. For the two weeks of recovery, I’ll do my best to make sure one of you can always be home.”

“Thank you, Bobby,” Buck brings a hand up and rubs at his eyes. 

“Of course. And if there’s anything Athena and I can do, let us know.” Bobby offers. 

“We will,” Eddie stands for a hug. Bobby squeezes back, then Buck is there pulling Eddie to him. Eddie wraps himself around Buck and rests his forehead against Buck’s jaw. Buck tips his head down, resting it on the top of Eddie’s and closes his eyes. 

Bobby allows himself another moment to observe them. Their entire bodies are pressed together as they offer each other comfort. The way they hold each other speaks to an intimate familiarity. It’s evident that this is not the first time they’ve held each other like this. It reminds him of the way he’s held Athena; the way she’s held him. He needs to get out of here, give them a minute alone. 

“I’m going to go crash. You two should get some sleep too. Lights out was ten minutes ago,” Bobby directs. 

“We just have to clean this up,” Buck looks at him over the top of Eddie’s head.

“Goodnight boys,” Bobby nods and makes his way down to the locker room. He makes quick work getting ready for bed, then quietly slips into the bunk room. He’s in a blissful half-asleep state when the door creaks open and a sliver of light shines across his face. Startled back awake, he watches Buck and Eddie come in. 

They pad over to one of the larger cots and Buck gets in first. Eddie pulls his shirt off then slides in after him. Bobby blinks several times but no, there they both are in the same cot. This is a first, or at least Bobby thinks it is. The way the move around each would suggest otherwise. Their body language is just this side of platonic. 

They are on their sides, facing each other, whispering back and forth. Buck huffs a quiet laugh and sits up. Bobby watches (in what is probably inappropriate fascination) as Buck pulls off his own shirt and tosses it to the end of the bed on top of Eddie’s. Buck wriggles his way back under the covers. Then he reaches over and pulls Eddie to him. 

Eddie goes boneless against him, his head tucked into Buck’s neck. Bobby can just make out the shape of their legs, tangled together under the covers. They each have a hand to the back of the other’s neck. Their other hands are out of sight, and Bobby wonders briefly where they are, before realizing he really doesn’t want to know. 

With an internal sigh, Bobby rolls over, giving them the privacy they think they have. So much for this side of platonic. He has a lot of questions. Many of which he’s not sure he’ll ever get an answer to, but he has them all the same. 

They have always been close, but when did they become a ‘we?’ In what sense are they a ‘we?’ They act like they are together, but neither has said anything. Do they know they act like they're together?

Buck’s always been more attached to Chris than his other teammates' kids. He knows Buck spends a lot of time with the Diaz boys. That there have been days where Buck has taken Chris out so Eddie can get errands and housework done. What does Chris think about all of this? When did Chris start wanting Buck there for surgeries? Does Buck realize how big that is? 

Bobby knows he’s never explicitly said anything about their closeness, but surely they know that he would be supportive. That he would let them stay on the same team. Is that why Eddie was so afraid to come to him? Should he bring it up? Maybe he should just attack it head-on and put their fears at ease. If they’re not together would that make things worse though? Make them embarrassed and take a step back from each other? Or would it tip them over the line and into each other’s arms for once and all? 

Bobby groans inwardly and moves around getting comfortable, trying to clear his head. He’s too old to lose sleep over this. Even if they get through the night without any more calls, he has shifts to reschedule and move around in the morning. It’s going to take a lot of finagling with such short notice, though he’s sure the rest of the 118 will be understanding. He wonders if anyone else on the team is aware of what is happening between the two idiot boys in love. Bobby falls asleep thinking that if they’re not, this will surely clue them in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris is going to be fine, and we will be back to the fluff next chapter. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are my muses
> 
> Next up: Maddie


	4. Maddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Eddie crash Maddie's lunch with Buck. It makes the day even better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the support! I've loved reading your comments ❤️❤️
> 
> This is my longest chapter so far, as once again the characters had a mind of their own. What can you do? 🤷🏻♀️

Maddie knocks on Buck’s door, one hand resting protectively over her swollen stomach. Lunch with her brother is just what the doctor ordered. Between reduced hours at work and Howie hovering like she is going to pop any second, Maddie has been slowly losing her mind. Plus it’s been a while since she’s seen her brother. His schedule has been crazy the last few weeks since he’s been helping Eddie out with Chris’s surgery recovery. 

Her brother really is the sweetest like that. Sometimes she worries that he gives too much and doesn’t ask for what he needs. It wasn’t that long ago he was sitting with her and crying, afraid of being left behind. She’s glad he has Eddie and Chris to distract him. Though again, she worries what will happen if and when Eddie eventually meets someone. 

The door doesn’t open, and Maddie knocks again, checking her phone for the time. She’s on time, he should be here. When another minute passes and no one answers, Maddie sighs and digs her keys out. “Buck?” she calls, letting herself in. Silence greets her. Maddie drops her bag on the kitchen island. She wanders over to the stairs to his bedroom and glares at them. “Buck?” she calls again. When she still gets no response, she shoots off a quick text, then uses the bathroom. Her kid has a habit of sitting on their mommy’s bladder. It's something she won't miss once the baby is born. 

She’s drying her hands when she hears the apartment door open. Three sets of footsteps and the clip-clop of crutches follow. Maddie smiles and shakes her head. So much for brother-sister time. 

“Maddie, you here?” Buck calls out.

“In here,” Maddie opens the bathroom door, greeted by the sight of her baby brother. His eyes light up at the sight of her. Her stomach has grown some since they last saw each other in person. 

“Hey, Mads,” he pulls her in a hug. “I can barely fit my arms around you now!” 

“Evan Buckley, you do not say that to a pregnant woman,” Maddie pulls back and wacks his arm. Eddie is in the kitchen, staring at the ceiling and fighting back a grin. 

“Ow! I meant it in a good way, Maddie!” 

“Uh-huh.” 

“Eddie, help me out here,” Buck pleads. 

“Nope. You’re on your own with this one,” Eddie hip checks Buck as he walks past them, a glass of water in his hand. “Nice to see you, Maddie,” he greets as he walks the water into the living room where Chris is sitting, his leg propped up on the coffee table. 

“Traitor,” Buck pouts. “Uh, I’m sorry Maddie, I just meant that-”

“It’s fine Buck, I know. Besides, you’re not wrong. This little monster can come out whenever they're ready. I know I am,” Maddie slings her arm over Buck’s shoulders and walks the two of them in to where Chris and Eddie are. 

“Hi Maddie,” Chris greets with a large smile, that Maddie can’t help but return. If her kid is even half as sweet as this one, she and Chimney are going to be just fine. 

“Hi, Christopher. How is your leg feeling?” Maddie lowers herself onto the couch next to him. 

“Better. Buck says I’ll be as good as new in no time.”

“Well, Buck is usually right about these things,” she leans in a little closer and lowers her voice “but we should be careful about letting him know that or his head will get too big for his shoulders.” 

“That can’t happen,” Chris tips his head back against the couch laughing. 

“Hey now, be nice,” Buck sits on the floor in front of the coffee table, shoulder to shoulder with Eddie. 

"I'm always nice," Maddie smirks.

"Sure you are," Buck rolls his eyes. 

“So Chris, what brings you and your dad over to visit will silly old me?” Maddie changes the subject. 

“Buck said I needed a change of scenery, but I can’t really do much still,” Chris points to his leg, part of which is bandaged with gauze. 

“Ah. Well, it’s nice to see you again.” 

“Thank you,” Chris sips at his water. 

“Chris was feeling a little cooped up. But he can’t walk very far yet. I’m sorry we crashed your afternoon with Buck,” Eddie looks nervous. Maddie pretends she doesn’t see Buck’s hand rubbing his back. 

“It’s fine Eddie. Besides Chris is better company anyway,” Maddie bumps Chris’s shoulder and smiles at him. Chris grins at her. 

“Yeah, he is,” Buck’s eyes are soft as they watch her interact with the little boy Maddie knows he loves very much. 

“I’m surprised you both have a day off together. I thought your shifts weren’t aligned again for another week.”

“Well, we had the choice of alternating shifts all week, or having one shift together, one shift off together, and the rest alternating each week. Chris chose one Carla day to get one with us both of us,” Eddie explains. 

“Ah. smart boy,” Maddie looks over at Chris to see him staring at her belly. “Do you want to feel it sweetie?” she asks. 

Chris looks up, hesitant. “Can I?” 

“Of course. Here,” Maddie gently takes his hand and places it over her stomach. As if fate, the baby gives two hefty kicks right under their hands. Chris’s eyes go wide. “They’re just saying hi, it’s okay,” Maddie assures him. 

“Does it hurt?” 

“Oh no. Just feels a little strange. But a good strange.” 

“Is it a boy or a girl?” Chris asks. 

“I don’t know. Chimney and I are waiting until the baby is born to find out.” 

“Oh. Will you let me hold the baby?”

“Of course.” 

“You’re not afraid I’ll hurt it?”

“No. Why...?” Maddie looks over to Eddie. If possible Eddie and Buck are sitting even closer together. Eddie looks angry, and Buck is - Buck is holding his hand. 

“Eddie’s sister had a baby not that long ago. She wouldn’t let Chris hold his cousin. Not even sitting in a chair.” Buck explains, anger pinching his own features. 

Maddie bites back an unkind remark that is not hers to make and instead turns back to Chris. “Christopher, I promise that you can hold the baby the first time you visit. I know you would never do anything to hurt them.” Maddie can feel the tears welling up in her eyes, and knows she won’t be able to stop them. Damn hormones. She leans over and gives Chris a kiss to the top of his head, then starts to stand. 

Buck jumps up and helps her. “Woah. Where are you going Mads?” 

“Bathroom. Your niece or nephew thinks my bladder is their chair,” Maddie squeezes his hand. Buck looks unsure but steps back, and Maddie moves as quickly as she can to the bathroom. She is just inside the door when the first tears fall. She silently curses Eddie’s sister. How can anyone - especially Chris’s actual aunt - be so horrible to him? Maddie splashes water on her eyes and reminds herself that there are lots of people who love him unconditionally, including herself and Buck. Once she’s sure she’s in control of herself she flushes the toilet and washes her hands.

When Maddie steps out of the bathroom, Buck and Eddie are in the kitchen at the counter. They don’t seem to realize she is there. She uses her unnoticed presence to observe them together. 

Eddie dumps a can of spaghettios into a bowl and sticks it in the microwave. He turns back to Buck, who is organizing cheese and lunch meat on a tray. Eddie puts one hand on the small of Buck’s back and reaches across with the other to steal a slice of provolone. Buck bats at his hand half-heartedly but lets him take the snack. 

“We’re going to have lunch in like five minutes, I think you’ll make it,” Buck teases.

“Hey I bought it, I can have a slice now if I want to.” 

“And if I used that reasoning to give Chris a slice of cake now?”

“Then you get to eat his spaghettios so they don’t go to waste,” Eddie laughs at the disgusted face Buck makes. 

“You know the only reason he likes those oversalted atrocities is because you can’t boil water to make real pasta.” 

“That’s not very nice, Buckley,” Eddie’s eyes narrow, but there’s no heat behind it and his lips turn up. Is this - is he _flirting?_

“What are you going to do about it, Diaz?” Buck challenges. He raises himself to his full height and turns, leaning into Eddie’s space. Buck’s eyes sparkle with amusement, and Eddie blushes under his gaze. Maddie hopes Christopher is occupied with the tv, and not watching this. 

Eddie stands a little taller; is about to respond when the microwave beeps. Both men jump, the moment broken. Maddie takes the opportunity and walks over. “What’s for lunch boys?” she asks. 

Buck glances at her with a smile. “Sandwiches and fresh veggies from Abuela’s garden,” Buck picks up the tray and carries it to the table. Eddie calls Chris over, then grabs his bowl from the microwave. Soon they are all seated and eating. 

Conversation flows easily. At first, Maddie mostly listens. The two men allow Chris to control the conversation. They both happily listen as he talks about what he wants to build with legos tonight, his favorite tv show, and what he wants to do tomorrow. Buck and Eddie respond to his different requests interchangeably. 

When Buck has a reply, Maddie expects Chris to glance at Eddie for confirmation. But he doesn’t. Chris easily accepts Buck’s answers with a little nod and another spoonful of his lunch. Eddie never once contradicts Buck. Nor does he so much as blink when Buck tells Chris that going to the movies will have to wait until next week when he and Eddie are both off again. 

Although the exact terminology he uses is ‘Dad and I,’ which throws Maddie for a loop. It’s such a co-parenting turn of phrase, dropping the ‘your’ in front of Dad. Maddie supposes they are co-parents, in a sense. Buck is helping Eddie and acts as a parent. Chris certainly accepts and respects his authority. No questioning or refusal to listen. 

Before Maddie can delve deeper down the rabbit hole that is Buck and Eddie’s relationship, Chris is asking her a question. Maddie is swept up in the conversation. The rest of lunch goes by quickly. Christopher has them all laughing heartily with a silly story. Maddie finds herself glad that he and Eddie crashed her lunch with Buck. 

As Buck and Eddie clear the table of lunch, Chris asks if they can watch a movie. The two men agree easily. When Maddie says she has a while longer before she needs to go, Chris bounces up and down with excitement. 

Maddie waddles after Chris into the living room. As he sits on Buck’s coffee table and flicks on the tv, Maddie sinks into the couch. He pulls up Netflix, and clicks on the profile labeled ‘Superman’ which is nestled between ones that read ‘Buck’ and ‘Eddie.’ Maddie tilts her head at the screen, wondering when Buck started sharing a Netflix account with Eddie. 

“Wanna watch this?” Chris brings up some superhero movie that looks vaguely familiar. 

“Sounds good buddy,” Maddie agrees as Eddie and Buck join them. “Hey Buck, why don’t you slide that chair over here for me, and you three can take the couch,” Maddie offers when the men move to sit on the floor again. 

“Are you sure?” Buck asks, already dragging it within view of the television. 

“Yeah, it’ll be easier to get in and out of when I inevitably have to go to the bathroom again,” Maddie heaves herself up off the couch. Once Maddie is seated Buck and Eddie get situated on the couch. Chris ends up in between the two, his legs propped back up on the coffee table. 

The movie loses Maddie’s interest fairly quickly, and instead, she watches the three boys on the couch. Both men have their legs up on the coffee table too. Chris is slumped against his father, his head resting against Eddie’s rib cage. Chris’s good leg is stretched over, his little foot pressed against Buck’s knee. 

Something happens on screen and Chris jumps, then reaches out for Buck. Without a word, Buck scoots closer. He scratches at the back of Chris’s head soothingly, then stretches his arm across the back of the couch. His hand presses into Eddie’s shoulder, and Eddie leans into the touch. Then Buck and Eddie tilt their heads together so they are touching at the crown. Chris sighs contentedly in between them, and his whole body relaxes. 

Maddie is sure the look on her face is soft and dopey as she flicks tears away. Suddenly she’s not afraid of Eddie finding someone and leaving her brother behind. He’s already found someone in Buck. Eddie looks just as happy as Buck, and her brother looks the happiest and most content she’s ever seen him. 

Buck murmurs something that makes both Chris and Eddie laugh. A pleased smile lights his own features as he and Eddie lock eyes. Maddie looks away as they hold each other's gaze. The look in their eyes is too intimate, too _in love_ for anyone to have any right to bear witness to. 

Her little brother has really made something for himself - a tiny, sweet little family. She hopes they realize that’s what they are; hopes they can see it because she’s never heard any of them use that word. After everything he’s been through in life, her brother deserves this. This family; this authentic happiness. It’s clear to Maddie that it’s his for the taking. She hopes he’ll let himself have it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter!
> 
> Next Up: Probably Chris. 
> 
> I live for comments, kudos are great too! 
> 
> -Once again it's just me and Grammarly. All mistakes are my own.


	5. Christopher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a normal night a home for Chris. And then it's the best night ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the lovely comments, they really make my day!
> 
> Christopher Diaz deserves only good things. That is all.

Chris watches as the long hand on the clock ticks one space closer to the 12. Only three minutes to go until school is out for the weekend. His first week back from his surgery had been long. Dad and Buck had helped him the best they could with the work his teachers had sent home. Still, he had spent this week trying to catch up.

But now there are only two minutes until he gets to go home. His teacher calls for walkers, and Chris stands carefully and lines up at the door. His para, Ms. Garcia follows him, carrying his back. He likes Ms. Garcia. She’s really nice and lets him try things on his own first. Buck said he has to let her carry his stuff until his leg is a little stronger, so for now she is walking out with him. 

When the principal announces 5th-grade walkers can leave, Christopher takes off as fast as he can. “Woah Chris, slow down. This old lady can’t move that fast,” Ms. Garcia laughs as she hustles to keep up. 

“Sorry, Ms. Garcia. I’m just excited,” Chris slows down though. Ms. Garcia has gray hair so she must be really old, like Tia Pepa. 

“Your dad picking you up today?” 

“Dad AND Buck. Tomorrow we’re going to the movies!” 

“Wow! That is exciting! Well, I bet you’ll have fun,” Ms. Garcia follows him down the ramp. They look around until Chris spots Buck. Chris can’t help it. He knows he should go slow for Ms. Garcia, but he can’t help it. Moving as fast as he can, Chris doesn’t stop until he reaches Buck. 

Buck laughs and bends down giving Chris a hug. “How was your day buddy?” 

“Better now,” Chris says, squeezing Buck tightly. 

“My day is better now too superman,” Buck whispers in his ear. Chris tucks his head into Buck’s neck and breathes in. Buck smells like home and safety. Buck picks him up easily, and Chris doesn’t even care that his friends can see. He hasn’t seen Buck in three days because of work. Sometimes Chris hates that his dad and his Buck are heroes. 

Chris feels a different hand on his back and looks up. Dad is there, talking with Ms. Garcia. He’s holding Chris’s backpack and his coat listening as Ms. Garcia assures him that Chris did fine this week. With a wink at Chris, she tells dad he has no homework this weekend. Chris grins back at her then tucks his head back into Buck’s neck. Buck (because he always knows what Chris wants even before he says it) interrupts with an apology and tells Dad he’s going to take Chris to the jeep. 

They don’t get very far before Dad catches up with them. Buck and Dad’s shoulders brush together like always. Chris, still in Buck’s arms, sees Dad place his hand on Buck’s back. They walk all the way to the car like that. They pass by a few of his friends and their moms. All the moms smile that same weird smile Chris sees Hen and Maddie give Dad and Buck sometimes. Chris doesn’t really know why they do it, but it makes him feel warm inside - like when he drinks hot chocolate after playing outside on a cold day. 

The ride home takes too long, but Buck fills up the time by playing happy music and singing along. Sometimes Chris sings too, especially when Chris’s favorite song comes on. Dad doesn’t sing, but he does smile a lot. He watches Chris through the little mirror in front of his seat. He watches Buck a lot too. He shakes his head like he thinks Buck is silly, but Chris knows he loves it. Dad’s eyes show he does. Carla calls it _heart eyes._ Chris isn’t really sure what she means, but he thinks it’s because Dad’s eyes are showing what’s in his heart. 

Finally, they’re home. They set up in the kitchen. Chris sits at the breakfast table with his art kit. Buck got it for him for being brave during his surgery. It has everything - markers, crayons, colored pencils, and even a set of watercolor paints. It all fits in a little box like real artists carry. Buck says that Chris is his favorite artist. His friend Jackson says Buck is just being nice. Dad says Jackson is just jealous, and that Buck wouldn’t lie to him. 

While Chris works on a new -what was the word Buck uses? - _masterpiece,_ Buck and Dad start dinner. Well, Buck starts dinner. Mostly Dad helps by cutting vegetables and handing stuff to Buck. Tonight is stir fry night. Buck is cutting up some chicken. Dad is cutting up the vegetables. Alexa is playing classical music, (Buck says classical music is good to work to; it helps you stay focused.) and Buck is swaying a little while he works. They’re talking quietly to each other, catching up probably. Dad hasn’t seen Buck for three days either. Yesterday Dad was kind of grumpy, but today he is happy again. He’s always happier when Buck is over, but so is Chris so he can’t be jealous. Chris wishes Buck would just move in so they could be happy all time. 

“Really, Buck?” Chris hears Dad ask. He looks up from his picture. Buck is holding his hand out to Dad. He’s looking at Dad the way Dad was looking at him in the car. Buck tilts his head but doesn’t say anything. Dad’s cheeks turn pink, but he steps closer and takes Buck’s hand. Then Buck is slowly moving them around the kitchen in time with the music. Buck spins Dad, and he must be surprised because he crashes into Buck. Buck doesn’t seem to care. He just laughs quietly and keeps Dad close. Chris rests his chin on his hands and watches them dance. It’s like they’re having a conversation with their eyes. They seem to forget Chris is in the room, but Chris doesn’t mind because he really really hopes that they’re saying I love you.

The song ends and they pull away from each other, although it seems like they really don’t want to. Buck looks over and sees Chris watching. “How’s your newest masterpiece coming, my little Monet?” Buck walks over and peers over Chris's shoulder. 

“Good. Almost done,” Chris tells him. Buck runs his hand through Chris’s hair, then bends down and smacks a kiss to his forehead. 

“It looks great buddy,” Buck murmurs to him. Buck loves Chris so much that sometimes Chris doesn’t know what to do with it. Buck goes back to making dinner, as Dad drops a napkin with a few carrot and pepper sticks onto the table for Chris to snack on. Dad threads his fingers through Chris’s hair and scratches at his scalp. Chris leans up into the touch. Then Dad drops a kiss in the same spot as Buck, before going back to help Buck. 

Dinner is loud and happy. Buck talks about a crazy call they had that has him and Dad laughing hard. It reminds Chris of a joke his math teacher told the class, and when he tells it Dad smiles and shakes his head but Buck laughs his real laugh. Chris can’t help it and starts laughing too. Dad watches the two of them with that look back in his eyes, and Chris knows that even though Dad doesn’t always laugh like he and Buck do, Dad is just as happy. 

After dinner, Chris helps Buck load the dishwasher. Buck always lets Chris help. One time Chris dropped a glass and it shattered on the floor. Buck just picked Chris up and moved him away from the pieces. Then he let Chris hold the dustpan after he swept it up. Dad had stood in the doorway watching quietly, and when Dad thought Chris couldn’t see or hear he’d pulled Buck into a hug and whispered “thank you.” Dad and Buck like to hug a lot. It makes Chris happy because his Dad and his Buck deserve all the best hugs. 

With dinner cleaned up, Chris climbs into the middle of the couch. Dad and Buck sit on either side of him and play their video game. Chris loves watching them play. Sometimes they say things that aren’t so nice to each other. He told Carla once, and she had laughed and said they were just flirting. Grown-ups are weird. If they like-like each other they should just say so. 

It gets late and Chris gets sleepy. “Time for bed buddy,” Dad says when Chris falls against his side. 

“No! Just a little longer, please?” Chris sits back up and tries to look awake. Buck is here and it’s been three days. Buck and Dad look at each other over his head and have another conversation with their eyes. 

“Okay. ONE episode of Scooby-Doo, then bed with no more complaints,” Dad offers. 

“Deal,” Chris agrees and they seal it with a high five. 

“Come here superman, I need my Christopher cuddles,” Buck pulls Chris to him while Dad switches over the TV. Chris giggles and curls up in Buck’s lap. Dad moves so he’s right next to them. He pulls the blanket from the back of the couch - the one Abuelita made for them- and tucks all three of them in together. It’s cozy and warm and perfect with Buck’s arms around him and Dad so close. Dad’s hand moves to Chris’s hair, scratching gently. He can feel his eyelids getting heavier and heavier. He fights so hard to keep them open, but they keep snapping shut. 

When Chris opens his eyes again he’s tucked into his bed. His room is dark except for a little bit of light coming into his room from where the door is open a crack. Chris Has to pee, so he carefully gets out of bed. He leaves his crutches behind because it’s not far to the bathroom. Plus Buck and Dad installed railings one weekend because Chris shouldn’t have to use crutches in his own home. 

He’s almost to the bathroom when he hears Dad chuckle softly. Now that he’s paying attention, there is music playing softly. It’s different from in the car and in the kitchen. It’s slow and old, like the kind his grandparents danced to at their anniversary party. Curious, Chris carefully makes his way to the kitchen, trying extra hard to be quiet. 

He peeks into the kitchen. Dad and Buck are dancing again. Really close together; even closer than before. Dad has his face tucked into Buck’s neck, and both their eyes are closed. Buck is humming to the music. They look so happy and in love. Chris wishes he had a phone to take a picture and show them how in love they are. 

The song changes and then Buck leans down and kisses Dad’s forehead. Dad chuckles again. He opens his eyes and looks up at Buck, and then Buck leans down and kisses him for real. Chris has to hold his breath to keep from shouting with excitement. He was right, they _are_ in love, and they _know_ it. 

“I missed you the last few days,” Buck tells Dad, his hand on Dad’s jaw. They kiss again.

“I missed you too. We both did. It doesn’t feel like home without you anymore,” Dad whispers. They kiss a few more times, and Chris closes his eyes because now it’s a little gross. 

“My lease is up in two months,” Buck tells Dad. Chris’s eyes snap open, and his body feels like it’s vibrating in excitement. 

“We’ll talk to Chris. If he’s okay with it, you should move in. I want you to move in,” Dad leans their foreheads together. Chris grips the railing so hard his fingers hurt. 

“Okay, let’s ask him,” Buck agrees. Chris tries to stay quiet, he really does. But he’s wanted this for so long. 

“Yes! Yes! Please, Buck, please!” The words bubble out like the time when Dad didn’t realize his soda can had fallen on the floor and opened it too soon. Dad and Buck’s eyes snap over to Chris as he moves as fast as he can into the kitchen. His heart is racing, and his legs are shaking and his knees buckle, and he thinks he’s going to fall. But then Buck and Dad are there and he’s in Dad’s arms. 

“What are you doing up superman?” Dad asks like the most important thing ever hadn’t just happened. 

“I had to use the bathroom. Please move in Buck, please.” Chris turns in Dad’s arms so he can wrap them around Buck’s neck. Buck loses his balance, but laughs and puts a hand on Chris’s back. 

“Are you sure buddy, it’s a big deal. It won’t hurt my feelings if you’re not ready.” 

“I’m sure Buck. I love you. Dad loves you. You belong here with us,” Chris puts his hand to the side of Buck’s face so he knows he’s serious. Buck looks at Chris closely for what feels like forever. Then he looks up at Dad. A smile slowly spreads across Buck’s face. 

“Let’s do it.” Buck wraps his arms around both of them in a tight hug. He kisses Chris on his forehead and then Dad on the lips. Chris doesn’t think he could get any happier. Buck is theirs now. He’s going to stay with them forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may be asking: Just how long _have_ they been together? Come back for the last chapter to find out!
> 
> I hope I captured Christopher's voice well.


	6. +1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck and Eddie have a party to celebrate their domesticity, and something exciting happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the kind comments! Life has gotten crazy here, and I will try to respond to them.   
> I'm sorry this is late, but this last chapter gave me trouble. I rewrote it twice and still cut a huge swathe out.

Eddie stares across the yard, sipping on his beer. The party is in full swing. Sounds of chatting, laughing, a grill sizzling and soft music blur into the background. It’s the first friends and family event he and Buck are hosting now that Buck lives here. Everyone came, including Albert and some of Buck’s friends he’d met through Maddie. 

Bobby and Michael are at the grill - they’d not even let Buck or Eddie try to man it, instead sending them off to mingle with their guests. Hen and Karen are talking to Maddie. Others whose names he doesn’t remember are talking with Albert. Kids are running in between adults playing. And Buck, Buck is laughing at something Chimney said as he cradles his baby niece close to his chest.

The image invades Eddie’s brain and turns his insides into goo. Babies were never something Eddie wanted. They are loud, messy, and need constant care and attention. Even Chris as a baby had been challenging for him. Though it’s something he’s not proud of, it’s a fact. He and babies don’t always mix well. But seeing Buck with a baby has Eddie ready to have three more if Buck wanted them, no questions asked. Chris walks up to Buck, saying something to him. Buck crouches down carefully and Chris leans forward, kissing the baby sweetly. 

Eddie slips a hand into his pocket to run his fingers over the little velvet box concealed there. He should probably feel more anxious or unsure. After all, he was not a good husband the first time around. For some reason though, he’s never felt more sure of anything. He knows he can do better this time. Eddie swallows hard, his feet moving toward them on their own accord. 

He vaguely hears Athena make an exasperated comment, and remembers he had been in the middle of a conversation with her. He pauses and looks back at her, then back at his little family. Athena rolls her eyes and waves him off, but she’s smiling so he knows she’s not offended. 

When Eddie makes it across the yard, Buck is standing again and Chris has run off with Denny and Harry. “Hey, come to steal her away?” Buck greets Eddie with a soft smile. 

“Can I?” 

“Of course. She loves her Uncle Eddie,” Buck sets the baby in Eddie’s arms then attaches himself to Eddie’s back. Buck rests his chin on Eddie’s shoulder, gazing down at the infant. 

“You two look like you have a handle on this. Mind if I go eat something?” Chimney points towards table Bobby and Michal have stacked high with food. 

“Yeah go ahead, man. We got this” Eddie assures with more confidence than he’s felt before. 

Once Chimney has walked away, Buck puts his lips against Eddie’s year. “You look so good holding a baby, Eds,” Buck purposefully drops his voice an octave. 

“Me? Have you seen yourself with a baby in your arms? God Buck, you have no idea,” Eddie turns to rest their foreheads together. 

“I love you,” Buck slides a hand up Eddie’s back, pulling him a step closer. 

“Love you too,” Eddie murmurs as Buck leans in and kisses him. 

“Okay, okay. Stop traumatizing your niece.” Both men jump apart at Maddie’s words. Eddie feels himself blush, while Buck scowls at his sister. Maddie only laughs at them, then reaches for her baby, who Eddie returns. 

“While it’s nauseatingly cute to watch the two of you, you should be talking to your guests,” Maddie chides. Buck huffs next to him, but Eddie knows she’s right. He grabs Buck’s hand and leads him toward the group he doesn’t know, asking for introductions. His proposal will have to wait. After all, he and Chris have a plan he should stick to. 

~

Buck wraps his arm around Eddie’s waist as they listen to the story Hen is telling about when she and Karen first moved in together. It’s a sweet story, but it’s been a long day of similar ones. Buck finds his head is spinning and his attention is waning. He needs a minute of quiet to refocus. 

He excuses himself to use the bathroom and quickly makes his way inside. The house is quiet, all their guests outside enjoying the beautiful California weather. Buck winds his way to his bedroom. His and Eddie’s bedroom. The thought makes him grin foolishly. 

Buck shuts the door behind him and drops into the armchair they keep in here now. Eddie’s room had been pretty sparse when he’d moved in. Now there are little touches of _them_ throughout. Some of Buck’s art from his loft hangs on the wall. Framed pictures of them rest atop the dressers. A little three shelf bookcase holds their combined collection of books. Buck’s old leatherback classics mingle in with Eddie’s paperback mysteries. 

The familiar quiet of the space has Buck feeling less jittery and more settled already. He loves this space. It’s his and Eddie’s little retreat from the world. The one place they can be together without interruption. Well, with limited interruption. Though counting Chris as an interruption is inaccurate; he belongs here too. Buck loves Sunday mornings spent cuddled together especially knowing Chris will grow out of that soon. 

He takes a minute to post a few pictures of the day to Instagram and Facebook. Then he actually uses the bathroom. Feeling better, he leaves his little sanctuary to head back to the party. He makes it to the living room, before being intercepted by Bobby. 

“Oh, there you are Buck. We were wondering where you went.” 

“You found me, I just needed a minute.” 

“There’s been a lot of changes for you lately,” Bobby hums in understanding. 

“For once it’s been good changes though,” Buck’s eyes flit to a picture on a shelf. It’s him and Eddie at the park. He’s lounging against Eddie, and they’re playing with Nia. Hen had given it to them shortly after Chris’s surgery, which was when they had told the team they were in a relationship. Looking at the photo it’s easy to see why they all knew they were in love, even if they hadn’t admitted it until months after that day in the park.

“It’s a beautiful picture. It suits the two of you - babies, kids.” Bobby picks up another photo, one of himself, Eddie, and Chris. It’s a selfie from a trip they took to a theme park. It was a beautiful day spent on rides, playing games, and stuffing themselves with junk food. They’re smiling up at the camera, all three of them are glowing. 

“Really?” Buck smiles at the floor. 

“Yes, Buck. You’ve done good. You really made something for yourself. I’m proud of you.” 

“Thanks, Bobby, it means a lot to hear you say that.” 

“I mean it, kid.” Bobby claps a hand to Buck’s shoulder. “Come on. Food’s getting cold, and people have been looking for you,” Bobby puts the picture back on the shelf. Buck follows Bobby to the backyard, feeling happy and light enough that he thinks he could float away.

~

Christopher Diaz has a very important job to do. While dad and the others start the campfire and set up the lights, Chris has to keep Buck distracted. Chris peers out the kitchen window as sneakily as he can. Dad and Bobby have the pit set up, but the fire isn’t going yet. The fairy lights are up and on though. 

The run for ice hadn’t lasted long enough, so Chris had to improvise. Chimney had helped some by meeting them in front of the house and taking the ice so Buck didn’t go out back yet. Now Chris has Buck looking for a lantern that doesn’t exist. He hopes Buck doesn’t realize he’s been tricked. 

“Are you sure it’s in here, buddy? I can’t find it,” Buck pokes his head out of the hall closet. 

“Yeah, Buck. It was all the way in the back.” Chris lies. Carla says lying is bad, but Dad says it’s okay for Chris to tell a little lie right now. That’s because Buck will be so happy and surprised he won’t mind. 

“If you’re sure,” Buck looks at Chris like he’s suspicious, but sticks his head back into the closet to keep looking. Chris looks out the window again. This time Dad is waving for him to come outside. 

“Actually Buck I think it’s already outside,” Chris doesn’t wait for Buck’s answer. Instead, he moves as fast as he can to get outside so he can see Buck’s reaction. This is going to be so awesome; he just knows Buck will say yes. Aunt Maddie says Dad and Buck are sickeningly sweet and in love. Chris is sure that means you _have_ to get married. At least that’s what his friend Olivia says, and she’s always right. 

Chris makes it to Dad and turns around just in time. Dad has his hands on Chris’s shoulders as they stand together under the fairy lights and in front of the fire waiting for Buck. All their friends and family are off to the side. Chimney and Carla are recording with their phones. Chris hopes it doesn’t make Dad or Buck too nervous. He’s been waiting forever for this to happen.

“Christopher why’d you run-” Buck stops mid-sentence. Chris knows he’s supposed to be serious but he can’t help it. His excitement has been building up inside him since he and Dad talked about this. He tries to fight the giggles, but the giggles win. He tips his head back into Dad’s stomach while he tries to stop them. Buck looks surprised and confused. Chris hopes Dad starts soon. 

“Eddie - what? What’s going on?” Buck has stopped walking, and he’s too far away. Chris steps out of Dad’s hold and goes over to Buck. “Chris?” Buck looks down at him. His eyes are wide, and he looks like his friend Teddy does when he’s working on a hard math problem. 

“Come, on Buck,” Chris grabs Buck’s hand and drags him to Dad. Chris takes a small step back, just like he and Dad planned. 

“Buck - Evan,” Dad sounds like he’s got something stuck in his throat. He swallows hard, and his voice is normal again. “Evan, you mean so much to me, so much to Chris. Our lives have been so much happier with you in them. I never thought I’d meet someone else who loves my son as much as I do. Then you blew into my life with a scowl on your face, and there was no looking back,” 

Some of the adults laugh at that - Hen and Chimney the loudest. Buck laughs too, though he’s crying. Aunt Maddie says sometimes grown-ups cry when they’re too happy. Chris is pretty sure that’s why Buck is crying right now. 

“I can’t even begin to imagine a life without you. I don’t want to. You’re my best friend and the love I thought I didn’t deserve,” Dad pulls a little box out of his pocket and kneels. Buck is shaking, so Chris steps closer to him and holds his hand. Buck smiles at him before looking back at Dad. “Evan Buckley, will you marry me?” Dad opens the box so Buck can see the ring. 

“God, Eddie, yes, Buck nods frantically. Dad is crying now too. The people watching start clapping and cheering, and it startles Chris because he’d forgotten they were there. 

“Buddy, can I have Buck’s hand?” Dad whispers to him. Chris nods and guides Buck’s hand to Dad. Dad slips the ring onto Buck’s finger. Chris thinks it’s really pretty. It’s simple, just shiny and blue. The guy at the store called it tungsten. (Chris thinks that is a silly name for a blue ring because tongues are red and have nothing to do with rings.) Dad says it matches Buck’s eyes and spirit. Chris isn’t sure what Buck’s spirit looks like, but he does think it kinda looks like Buck’s eyes. He and Dad agreed - Buck’s eyes are far prettier though. 

Dad stands and pulls Buck in for a kiss. When they pull apart Buck scoops Chris up into his arms, and Dad and Buck kiss his face all over. “Dad, Buck stop,” he giggles. Then everyone is coming up to say congratulations, and Bobby is making s’ mores. The party keeps going, and Chris loves every second of it. 

Eventually, everyone leaves and Dad and Buck make Chris go to bed. Buck comes in to say goodnight separate from Dad, which is a little strange. Usually, they tuck him in together. Sometimes though, Buck or Dad wants to talk to him alone. 

“Love you, superman,” Buck whispers to him. 

“Love you too Buck,” Chris hugs him tight. 

“You sure you’re okay with all this?”

“Of course Buck, you belong with us,” Chris promises. Buck needs to hear Chris say that a lot, but Chris doesn’t mind. He’ll tell Buck every day if it means they get to keep Buck. 

“You are the best kid ever, and I’m so, so, so happy you think I belong with you. You’re best friend, always.” Buck kisses his forehead and tucks the blankets tighter around him. 

Chris wants to tell Buck he knows that’s not quite true, but he’s very tired and his eyes are heavy and his words don’t work. Chris knows though, he does. He knows that really, Buck is Dad’s best friend - and that’s okay. It’s okay because someday soon Buck is going to be Chris’s Papa. And that will be so much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Thank you so much for reading ❤️
> 
> I may end up posting outtakes over on my tumblr. My blog name there is greengirl88.


	7. Outtakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parts from the last chapter that didn’t make the cut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started writing the final chapter to this I got about 1600 words in and changed my mind. Originally I was going to have a snippet from each character’s POV and a few from Buddie’s, but it was getting too long. I’m posting the outtakes here since it is a lot of work that I do kind of like. Fair warning, it is mostly unedited and is my writing in the raw. 
> 
> I Also cross posted this to my tumblr (greengirl88) but the buddie tag once again seems to be eating posts.

Early Saturday morning finds Evan Buckley curled around his boyfriend, watching him sleep. Eddie is on his side, turned away from Buck, one hand tucked under his pillow. The blankets had drifted down to their waists during the night, leaving their bare chests exposed to the morning. Buck watches as it rises and falls in time with Eddie’s steady breathing. 

Unable to resist, Buck kisses a line from Eddie’s jaw up to his temple. His nose wrinkles cutely at the sensation. Holding back a laugh, Buck does it again. This time Eddie's head turns slightly toward Buck. Buck threads his fingers through Eddie’s hair, leans down, and kisses his lips. Eddie stirs, his eyes fluttering. 

“Buck? What time is it?” Eddie rolls onto his back, peering up at him through heavy lidded eyes. 

“Just about six,” Buck scratches at Eddie’s scalp. Eddie pulls Buck to his chest, wrapping both arms around him. 

“Why are you awake?” Eddie kisses the top of Buck’s head. 

“Mind wouldn’t turn off,” Buck adjusts his head so his ear is over Eddie’s heart. It’s steady beating is soothing. It reminds Buck that this is real - that he gets to have this; have Eddie. 

“It’s gonna be a long day Buck, try to get another hour with me.” Eddie guides Buck’s leg in between his own, settling Buck more fully against him. 

Last night they had fallen asleep after certain...activities before they’d redressed. Buck is glad for it, the intimate contact is already quieting his whirring mind. Buck is lulled back to sleep by Eddie’s heartbeat; his whole body pleasantly warm against the bare skin of his boyfriend. 

~  
When Eddie next wakes, Buck is sound asleep on his chest. Eddie rubs a hand along Buck’s thigh that is nestled in between his legs as he studies his partner’s face. Eddie loves the way Buck’s lashes fan across his cheeks, the way he seems softer and more relaxed in sleep. 

It’s different, being with Buck. His body is lean - all muscle and strength. Eddie slides a hand across Buck’s shoulders and down along his spine, his other hand still stroking Buck’s thigh. Buck moans in his sleep, his hand tightening where it sits on Eddie’s hip. 

Eddie chuckles throatily and continues to tease Buck, ghosting his hands across Buck’s skin. He is rubbing circles with his thumb into the back of Buck’s thigh when his boyfriend shudders and finally wakes. 

“Eddie, you better not be starting something we can’t finish,” Buck stiffles a moan into Eddie’s shoulder as Eddie squeezes his ass. 

“Just trying to wake you up,” Eddie tries to sound innocent. Buck huffs a laugh and rolls so he fully on top of Eddie. 

“Well, wake up any more of me and I won’t be letting you out of bed for a while,” Buck rolls his hips as he steals a kiss. Eddie wraps his arms fully around Buck’s back, holding him in place. They trade lazy kisses, for Eddie doesn’t know how long, until a car alarm goes off. 

A glance at his clock tells him Chris will be up and looking for breakfast soon. “We need to get up,” Eddie murmurs against Buck’s lips. Buck nods, but steals another kiss. They get lost in each other again, hands exploring skin, lips moving against lips slow and sweet. 

It’s not until they hear a toilet flush that they move. Then it’s a scramble to get out of bed and get dressed. They just make it to the kitchen before Chris. Buck pulls a carton of eggs from the fridge while Eddie starts the coffee maker. 

Chris walks in, eyes bright, smile large and starts chattering excitedly about the barbecue they’re having that afternoon. Eddie leans against the counter and watches as Chris walks over to Buck. Buck helps him onto the special stool he bought so Chris can reach the counter and help cook. 

Buck teaches Chris to crack an egg. It doesn’t go so well, with more shell than egg making it into the bowl. Buck doesn’t get mad, just dumps the contents into the sink then has Chris try again. Buck puts his large hands so gently over his son’s much smaller ones, and helps him do one. When Chris cracks the next one correctly on his own, Buck celebrates as though Chris just hit a home run. Eddie falls in love all over again, and he decides. Tonight is the night. 

~

Maddie dumps the store bought containers of macaroni salad into the large dish, then stirs it all together. She picks up the bowl and turns it, inspecting. “Think anyone will know I didn’t make it?” She questions her boyfriend, who is putting their daughter into her carseat. 

“Uh, I don’t think Buck would care if he did. You had a baby a month ago,” Chimney raises an eyebrow at her. 

“Yeah. You’re probably right,” Maddie fits the lid on the container and shoves it into the cooler bag. “I think I’m ready. You?” 

“We’re good to go here, huh Kayla?” Chimney smiles down at the baby, who kicks her legs. “Kayla says she’s ready,” Chimney picks up the carrier. Maddie’s heart is full as she watches her boyfriend interact with their daughter. 

It’s a short ride over to Buck and Eddie’s house. It should feel strange to be celebrating their co-habitation since it seemingly came out of nowhere. Somehow it doesn’t. Probably because the two clueless idiots had been acting married long before they actually got together. Maddie is still not sure when exactly that is. 

Maddie and Chimney are greeted at the door by Buck, who is bursting with happy energy. He is immediately taking the baby carrier from Chimney, as he leads them into the house. Chimney is quickly snagged away by Chris. Maddie stops at the kitchen, but Buck disappears with her daughter toward the bedroom, telling Maddie he is going to stow the car seat there. 

Alone, Maddie takes her time snooping around the kitchen. It looks mostly the same as the last time she was here. There are however, small changes that show that her brother does in fact live here now. His fancy coffee maker has replaced Eddie’s on the counter. Two mugs sit drying beside it - one of which is the ‘World's Best Uncle’ Maddie had gifted Buck when she had found out she was expecting. On the fridge there is a picture of Chris holding Kayla, Eddie and Buck on either side of him. They all look so happy in it. Maddie runs her finger lovingly over the photo. It’s one of her favorites.

Maddie turns around from putting the macaroni salad in the fridge to find her brother in the living room, Kayla is his arms. Eddie is standing right next to him, arm around his back as they talk to their niece. Maddie had dubbed Eddie as Kayla’s uncle that first day in the hospital. The expression on his face as he had watched Buck with Kayla had told Maddie everything she needed to know about the future of their relationship. 

The doorbell rings. Eddie squeezes Buck close, kisses him on the temple and goes to answer it. Buck glows under the attention. 

“You two are disgustingly cute, you know that don’t you?” Maddie moves to stand next to Buck. 

“Yeah?” Buck looks up at her, cheeks pink. 

“Sugar shock, Evan. The two of you give me sugar shock. But in a good way,” Maddie affirms. Buck doesn’t respond, just looks up at where Eddie has reentered the room, Hen, Karen, and kids in tow. Eddie catches him looking and now the two are staring at each other. “Like I said, sugar shock,” Maddie rolls her eyes. 

Kayla starts fussing in Buck’s arms; her hungry cry. “I think someone wants her mommy back,” Buck carefully passes the baby back to her. 

“She’s hungry. Is there somewhere quiet I can feed her?” Maddie cradles Kayla against her chest, rubbing her back. 

“Of course. Mine and Eddie’s room is probably best. You can lock the door; no one will bother you,” Buck offers. His eyes slide back over to Eddie, and before she can thank him Buck is walking over toward his boyfriend. Maddie can’t even be upset. It’s wonderful to see her brother so happy and in love. 

~

Hen resists the urge to snap her fingers in Eddie’s face. She had just gotten his attention back from staring heart-eyed across the room at Buck, when the distraction in question bounded over, attaching himself to Eddie’s side. Now they’re doing it again, staring.

“So how is cohabitation going?” Karen asks, bringing up a hand to massage at Hen’s shoulder. 

“So far so good,” Eddie, squeezes Buck’s hip.   
“No big fights about what stays and what goes? When Hen and I first moved in together she had a fit about pillows,” Karen raises her eyes at Hen. 

“I did not throw a fit. I suggested that maybe we didn’t need ten decorative pillows for one bed,” Hen takes the bait. 

“By ‘suggested’ she means she tried sneaking them into the donate pile when I wasn’t looking,” Karen looks at her pointedly. Buck and Eddie chuckle. Hen just shakes her head a holds back any reply. 

“No, but Buck didn’t really have a lot he moved over.”

“Yeah, I mean I wasn’t attached to my furniture. Sold some of it online. Gave some to Chim’s brother. Kept my bed because it was bigger.”

“His kitchen stuff was nice, we kept most of it. Gave what we didn’t need to Albert.”

“I moved around so much before the loft that I never accumulated a lot of stuff. Some games and books that fit here easily.” 

“Then just his clothes. He did have a lot of those, but I didn’t, so it all fit in the closet.” 

“Well, you boys are lucky then,” Karen smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end for real now. 
> 
> A big thank you to everyone! I have seen and read all of your wonderful comments, they mean so much to me ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> -I love comments and kudos. They inspire me to update faster. 
> 
> -My standard I have no beta, just my own eyes and Grammarly disclaimer. I read through these three times and then have to stop because I start nit-picking. Any and all mistakes are mine.


End file.
